Emily Lupin, Miracle Child: Part II
by Tootie
Summary: Emily lives and her adventure continues
1. Hogwarts?

Summary: Emily never died and I'm gonna cheat and make Moony and co. younger. At this point, Moony, Prongs and Padfoot are 13 and Emily is 11. James and Sirius don't know about Remus being a werewolf, they don't believe about his sick mom anymore.  
  
Emily looked up from her waffles as she heard an owl screech. An owl flew in and dropped an envelope on his lap. He picked it up and opened it. She studied her waffles. No letter for her, no Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Em, think fast!" Remus said and tossed something to her. She caught it and grinned when she saw it was a Hogwarts letter. She opened it and read to herself 'Dear Miss Lupin, I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' It went on listing her school books and a second sheet of paper fell out.  
  
In emerald green ink it said 'Dear Miss Lupin, we have arranged it so you are able to move around Hogwarts. There is a charm you can have put on your wheelchair that will allow you to float a few inches of the ground so you will be able to take the same route as your classmates. The charm is "involito". If it wears off, ask one of the teachers at Hogwarts. Welcome to Hogwarts. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
She looked up grinning "I'm in!" she told Remus.  
  
"Was there any doubt?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, because of the wheelchair."  
  
"Speaking of that, how do you get around?"  
  
"Charmed wheelchair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus smiled at his little sister. She had laid down in the car, her head on his lap. He jumped when someone banged on the window. He rolled the window down when he saw Sirius and James standing there, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"C'mon!" Sirius said.  
  
Remus said "one sec, lemme wake her up."  
  
James held up a water balloon "Let me do the honors."  
  
Remus said "James Edward Potter, if you use that on her, I'll curse you the second we get to school."  
  
James put the balloon down and Remus shook Emily awake. She sat up and he got out, went around and lifted her out of the car and sat her in the wheelchair. She wheeled herself forward and her parents followed. Remus, Sirius and James disappeared into Platform 9 and ¾. She took a deep breath and wheeled herself in behind them. "Whoa" she said as Remus folded up her wheelchair and carried her into a compartment. He put her back in the wheelchair.  
  
She and the boys played Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap and try-to-annoy- Remus. Emily won at try-to-annoy-Remus every time.  
  
The compartment doors slid open and a 13 year old boy came in, with slick backed blonde hair. He looked at Emily and said "Who's the cripple?" Remus said "What's it to you?" as he rose, James and Sirius following his lead. She wheeled herself forward "I'm Emily Lupin, that's who!" He rose an eyebrow and said "Lupin, eh? Loony Loopy Lupin's sister?" "Don't you call him that!" she yelled. All of a sudden, his muggle clothes turned into a dress. The Marauders and Emily burst into giggles when he ran out.  
  
Emily had dressed in the school uniform beforehand so all she had to do was pull on the robes and go into the hallway as the boys changed. She came back in and talked with the boys and paled a bit when the train stopped. They were at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Sorting

Remus carried Emily out of the train, with James carrying the wheelchair behind them. Once they were outside, Emily was carried over to a boat and the wheelchair in the back of her boat.  
  
Emily felt her heart had stopped when she saw Hogwarts. 'Remus was right, it's a dream come true.' she thought. The trip across the lake was over to fast. Hagrid lifted Emily out of the boat and into her wheelchair. She wheeled herself over with the other students. Hagrid knocked on the huge front doors. A teacher came to the door, and the students entered.  
  
McGonagall went down to Emily "Welcome, Miss Lupin. involito." Emily floated up the steps and into the castle. McGonagall started talking and Emily tuned it out as Remus, James and Sirius had told her she had to beat Dumbledore in a duel so she already knew what to do, Remus had told her the best way was to circle round him til Dumbledore got dizzy from watching her and passed out. She smiled at a tall girl with pale skin and long, blonde hair. The girl smiled back.  
  
She looked up as McGonagall headed into the Great Hall, leaving them behind her. The tall girl came over.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kate Macumber."  
  
"I'm Emily Lupin." They shook hands. Another boy wandered over.  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to the wheelchair.  
  
"A wheelchair, it helps me get around." she said. Some other kids gathered around them.  
  
"Oh. Why don't you just walk?"  
  
"Because I can't. I'm paralyzed, from a car accident when I was 4."  
  
The boy looked embarrassed. "Oh."  
  
"I'm Emily, by the way. Who're you?"  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Nice to meet you." He was about to respond when McGonagall came back "We're ready for you." The students followed her into the Great Hall.  
  
Emily was near the front and when she saw a old hat on a stool, she turned to The Marauders and stuck her tongue out at them. They were grinning at her. She noticed James was poking a red-headed girl.  
  
Emily tried to control her stomach which seemed to have a mind of it's own. She heard "Johansen, Jeffery." She saw Jeff sit on the stool and the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" She wanted that house because her brother and his friends were in there, but now was Jeff.  
  
She nervously chewed on her lower lip. She was smart too, what if she was put in Ravenclaw? Or even worse, Slytherin? She'd never live it down if she was put in Slytherin! She heard "Lanchantin, Shawn Rose " and a girl with brown hair went up. "HUFFLEPUFF!" called the hat. "Lupin, Emily" she wheeled and floated herself next to the stool and the hat went on her head, covering her eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes, the courageous Lupin."  
  
'courageous?'  
  
"Yes, Emily, courageous. When the car crashed, you nearly died, but had the courage to fight for your life even if you would never walk again. You were lucky no one died."  
  
'Remus needed me, and I needed him.' "Oh yes, Remus, the werewolf. You're brave enough to live with him, he could kill you at any moment." 'Don't you say that! He's not a killer, but *I* will be if you don't shut up about him!' "I should put you in Slytherin for that." 'JUST SORT ME!' "Touchy, touchy. Fine, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Relief filled her body and she floated down the steps and wheeled over to the seat that disappeared for her, next to Remus, there was one seat left, and she hoped it would be Kate in it. She turned to the sorting and watched as the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" for Kate. She cheered with the others and Kate sat down at the table. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Kate." she said grinning at the blonde. 


End file.
